The Tyrant of Madness
by JaYDN78
Summary: What if Galbatorix did something in his final moments that would affect Eragon for the rest of his life. The land is thrown into an despair as a new king rises to the throne, one more vicious and cruel than the last. Can the new king be stopped? And who will fight against him? ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**Hey there guys. For those that have seen some of my other stuff. You know how I am, must write things that I think are brilliant ideas. And that's what this is. I haven't seen a fanfiction do what I am doing right now.  
I hope you enjoy!  
NOTE- I have updated this chapter for a few reasons. To make it longer and also show what I am planning in a sense and finally to give reason to what Eragon does in this chapter.  
**

* * *

**No-one P.O.V (multiple people, doesn't stick to one person)**

"Waíse néiat!"

Be not.

Eragon thought he had won the battle, he finally vanquished Galbatorix. This was not so. Galbatorix continued to speak in the Ancient Language. Eragon could not hear what he was saying but he caught a few words.

'Life force…madness…Eragon.'

He didn't have any time to think of any possible wards to what Galbatorix might be saying. The king screamed as he began to dissolve into pure energy. But it wasn't just energy, it was a spell. The energy entered Eragon.

The pain he felt was unbearable, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. It attacked his mind, flooding him with Galbatorix's memories and tearing apart his sanity. His mind was being tortured, it was so bad that he could not even see or hear anything going on around him.

Eragon clutched his head and fell to the ground in agony and kicked and screamed but he could not defend himself against a spell that was fuelled by Galbatorix's very being.

The spell ripped apart his mind. After hours of the spell attacking him, it all stopped.

His vision went fussy as he stared at the ceiling of the throne room. He noticed Arya's worried expression as she stared down at him and yelled his name. He couldn't focus on her as everything started to go dark and he passed out.

_He found himself standing in a blurry landscape covered in grey and black mist, distorting objects that remained at a distance. He was standing in front of tomb like chamber that had this black mist rolling off of it in waves. It radiated hatred and madness like nothing he had felt before. The door to the tomb was made of massive stone, didn't seem to have a way of opening from what he could see._

_The only thing on the door was a hand imprint. It looked like a place where someone was meant to place their hand._

_He felt tempted to do so but didn't know why. What had happened? Why was he here? Galbatorix cast a spell that had burned him to his very core and yet he seemed to feel fine._

_"__So here we are Shadeslayer, end of the line." A voice called from behind. He quickly spun around to find the king standing there with a mad grin on his face._

_"__What have you done? Where are we?" He asked. The king just smirked at him._

_"__My, my, Eragon. This is a gift! I welcome you to your mind."_

_"__My mind?"_

_"__Yes, you see, my spell was powerful, ensuring my plan to succeed. Where you are now is the last safe place for your sanity. I can sense your confusion now and it delights me! That tomb behind you is my gift to you. It is my ultimate plan in case I failed to defeat you somehow. Just when you think you have won, you shall become the one thing you hated…me." The king grinned and gestured to the tomb that was now shaking and the black mist just seemed to increase._

_His eyes widened and his mouth fell open, "I don't understand, I will never become you!"_

_The king laughed darkly, "Foolish boy, you don't have a choice. Surely you must be wondering why your mind is clouded with this mist? It comes from that tomb, my spell is overpowering you to your very core. This is the final step. My spell shall unleash the true horror you possess. Now, go forth and be free!"_

_Suddenly, his body moved towards the tomb. He tried with all his might to fight against the invisible force controlling his body but to no avail. His hand rose on its own and fitted perfectly inside the imprint. A burst of light blinded him and he found that the door had disappeared and inside the tomb was a black wall of mist that was impossible to see through. Tendrils of the mist raced towards him and grabbed onto his neck, hands and feet._

_The mist pulled him into the tomb, he struggled and screamed but couldn't get away. More and more of the black mist flooded out, smothering him and dragging him into its dark depths._

_"__You can't fight it Eragon, no one can defeat themselves." The king said, he stared at the king with a look of confusion. "I know you'll do me proud, finish what I began."_

_His eyes widened when he heard that. The king just laughed madly as the mist gave one last tug and dragged him into the darkness._

* * *

**(Few days later)**

He woke up to find he was in an infirmary bed. He quickly got up and found his armour at the end of the bed, shining and fixed. He put it on and strapped Brisingr to his waist. He made his way out of the room and into a corridor in the citadel. He began to walk around, trying to find his way out.

As he walked down the corridors a healer appear from around the corner. She looked shocked to see Eragon up and about and dressed in his armour.

"My lord Eragon! Lady Nasuada said you should be resting, please let me-" She was cut off when he grabbed her by the throat.

"Where is she?" He asked coldly.

She could barely breath while in his grasp. He felt the urge to kill her and the thought made him smile but he restrained himself.

"In the throne room along with the other leaders. They are choosing a new ruler for the kingdom." She croaked out, he let her go and she crumpled to the ground and gasped for air. He grinned as a thought came to mind.

_'Yes. What a lovely idea, I am sure the others would agree.'_ He thought to himself.

Eragon made his way around the hallways until he finally found the door to the throne room. It wouldn't open, he narrowed his eyes in frustration and kicked the door down. As he walked into the room, he saw everyone was looking at him with wide eyes. He scowled at them.

"What? Am I not allowed to walk anymore? Also that infernal door would not open." Eragon said.

They were shocked by his words but didn't comment.

"Eragon, I was expecting you to be resting. Please come and join us." Nasuada said.

"Resting, I have no need for rest. I have more... Interesting things to do." Eragon said. He looked around at everyone. Arya, Däthedr, King Orrin, Grimrr Halfpaw, King Orik and Nasuada were present.

"Where is Murtagh?" He asked.

"He and Thorn left a few days ago." Arya answered.

Eragon smirked, this was going to be much easier now that Murtagh wasn't here. The only opposition he faced was his brother and that little girl Elva. He smiled as he realized that Elva could not stop him since he knew how to counter her ability.

He looked at Arya for a second and saw on her face signs of distress and grief. He wasn't sure what happened to her, maybe she had lost someone important. He could see her and everyone else eyeing him closely, like they know something wasn't right.

"We were just choosing the new ruler of the Empire. We have yet to make a decision." Nasuada said.

"We were just saying that the people would expect the person that killed Galbatorix to assume the throne, which is you Eragon." Däthedr said.

Everyone stiffened and looked at him. He knew that they didn't want a Dragon Rider as a king. They didn't want a king that was undying. It might be okay to an undying race like the Elves but not to humans. He smiled as he thought about these things. Everyone was silent as they waited for his answer. He cast his thoughts out to Saphira, she was just outside the citadel. As he touched her mind he knew that she would not oppose his decisions and would stand by him no matter what happened.

"You know I never wanted to be king." He said and he saw them relax. He grinned, he wasn't finished yet.

"But." That did it, they all looked at him worried and partly scared.

"I was walking around when I had a bright idea. What if I was king? Who could oppose me? Certainly not that stupid, depressed, whiny brother of mine. Nor that little girl with her sharp tongue. If I become king, I could cut it out. She certainly has no need of it. I think I shall be king. I Eragon Shadeslayer claim the throne for myself!" He declared.

No one could believe it, their worst fears had come true. Eragon was turning into another Galbatorix. Just when they thought they would be free of the tyranny of the Black King. Eragon rises to take his place. And he was right, no one could resist him.

Not with Murtagh gone and his knowledge on how to defend himself against Elva.

Arya felt the most betrayed of all, he was her greatest friend. Now he was going to do this? No she was not stand for it. She got up and drew her sword while the others began to do the same while backing away from Eragon.

"And if we refuse to see you sit upon the throne?" Arya asked dangerously, ready to attack.

Eragon gave her a dazzling smile while he drew his blade.

"Then you are my enemy and will be destroyed. But just think about this Arya, I could be king and you could be at my side as my queen." He said, she gave him such a glare that it caused him to flinch a little.

"You are mad, I thought you were my friend. Maybe something more…" She said trailing off.

"Mad? Maybe. Such a shame you refuse, I will try my best not to harm you too much. I would hate to ruin something so beautiful." Eragon said and launched forward towards Arya.

Their swords clashed together. Arya struggled to keep him at bay. Eragon brought his foot up into her gut and she flew back and hit the stairs in front of the throne. The wind was knocked out of her, she looked up to see him advancing before being cut off by Orik, Orrin and Däthedr as they attacked him all at once.

Orik swung Volund at Eragon's legs while Orrin aimed his sword for his chest. Däthedr sprang forward and aimed at hacking Eragon's head off. He jumped over Orik's attack and used the hammer to jump high above the three opponents to avoid their attacks. As he landed, he was attacked from behind by Grimrr and Nasuada.

Grimrr jumped towards Eragon's face, aiming to rip it off and Nasuada made to plunge her dagger into his chest. Only Arya could see what would come next.

"No don't!" She shouted but it was too late.

Eragon slashed with Brisingr and cut off Grimrr Halfpaw's head. He quickly blocked Nasuada's attack and stabbed her in the stomach with his blade.

All of them stood their shocked as they watched Eragon shove Nasuada off his sword and she crumpled to the ground, slowly dying. They couldn't believe the fact that he had also just killed a werecat.

Enraged, Arya managed to get up and join the other three that still stood. They all rushed at Eragon as one, hoping to somehow overwhelm him with their attacks. He just smiled as they came for him, he raised his hand.

"Kveykva."

Streaks of lightning erupted from his hands and struck each of them in the chest. They all flew back, weak and smoking from the blast. Orik and Orrin landed next to Arya while Däthedr was closer to Eragon.

"Orik, Orrin, Däthedr. I don't think we can beat him, we must flee the city!" Arya said and they nodded.

"I will hold him off." Däthedr said. Eragon just laughed as he walked closer to the silver haired elf.

"Will you now? You will hold me off?" He mocked, Däthedr got up and quickly engaged in a fierce sword fight.

Arya, Orik and Orrin quickly got to their feet and bolted across the throne room. Arya stopped to pick up Nasuada but found she was almost dead and would die within minutes, so Arya left her even though it pained her to do so. They made it to the door of the throne room when a scream pierced the air.

Arya turned around to find Däthedr crawling along the ground trying to get away from the blue Rider. His legs were missing and blood poured from the wounds. Eragon quickly cut off the elf's head, ending him. He then focused his attention on Arya and smiled wickedly. Arya quickly followed Orik and Orrin out of the citadel.

* * *

She wasn't expecting to find burning corpses of soldiers when she got out. Orik and Orrin stood beside her as witnessing Saphira burning men in torrents of flames. The great dragoness turned her head to Arya and eyed her for a moment before a voice rang out in their minds.

_'Saphira, kill them all except Arya, I want her alive.'_ Eragon said.

'_I am sorry for what I am about to do. Eragon has changed.'_ Was all the blue dragon said before she roared at them and advanced forward across the courtyard. Orik and Orrin ran to either side of the yard and managed to dodge Saphira's swiping tail.

Arya jumped to the left just in time to miss the giant blue claws that made to grab her. She sprinted towards the end of the courtyard where Orik and Orrin stood waiting for her along with warriors of all races. She didn't make it in time and was hit by Saphira's tail and landed in front of them.

All the soldiers there drew their weapons and started to walk towards the blue dragon.

"Don't be fools! She will kill you all! Run, escape the city!" Arya said, she used magic to project her voice across the city. Everyone turned on their heels and fled. Saphira roared and took to the air and burned soldiers as she made fly-bys.

_'No one deserts their king!'_ Eragon's voice raged into the minds of everyone. Arya had forgotten that Eragon was in possession of the Eldunarí. The soldiers that were not skilled in magic froze where they stood. No doubt the betrayer's magic. Though those skilled in magic were able to keep running unaffected. She guessed that the magic was used all over the city and spread thin. The weakest mentally and magically were unable to resist while those with a sharp mind and proficient in magic could hold against the spell that took place.

She ran past thousands of soldiers that were frozen and made her way through the city streets with Orik and Orrin following close behind. Saphira tried her best to catch her but couldn't reach her because of the tight alleyways they took. The dragoness wouldn't dare try kill the others with her with flames in case she harms Arya.

* * *

They along with thousands of others managed to flee the city. They ran until the city was a few leagues distance away. Saphira didn't try go after them after they made it out the gates. Arya wasn't sure why that was.

They travelled until nightfall. Thousands of warriors of all races slumped to the ground in defeat. Eragon, the most powerful among them had betrayed them all. He took the throne for himself and killed the king of the werecats and Lord Däthedr. Nasuada was most likely dead as well. Arya knew she had to tell them all the news. She stood up and hundreds of faces turned towards her. She amplified her voice to carry throughout the thousands that sat before her.

"Eragon has betrayed us! In the midst of his betrayal, he killed Grimrr Halfpaw, king of the werecats." She said and mournful meowing could be heard.

"Lord Däthedr of the elves, he stayed behind to hold Eragon off so that Orik, Orrin and I might escape. His legs were cut from his body and too was killed by Eragon." Everyone looked saddened by the news while the elves broke down into tears.

"Nasuada received a wound to her stomach, she has most likely died as well." Everyone was losing all hope then. Arya would not let that happen, she would renew their spirits.

"But do not give up! Eragon has betrayed us and he will pay dearly for his crimes. It may not be within our lifetimes but the war against Eragon has begun. A new resistance to a new king! The Rider will die!" Arya declared and she was met with shouts of agreement.

She stared in the direction of the capitol.

_You will pay for this Eragon, I promise you this_

* * *

**And there we have it. I will attempt to make chapters around 4,000 words long. Please review and I shall see you all at the next chapter!**


	2. The Four Shades

**And I have returned with the first chapter! I have changed the rating for this story from T to M. So really it is because of the dark themes and also violence that will come.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Seth P.O.V (10 years later)**

Bodies littered the road side. His sword bloody after ambushing the convoy. The convoy was full of food supplies and an immense amount of gold. It also contained lots of weapons from bows to swords and spears. It was quite hard to take by surprise since the soldiers guarding it were trained veterans.

Though he managed to succeed on the third ambush. He had tried twice before to attack and take the convoy. Each time his men were defeated by the two hundred elves guarding it. Luckily the soldiers let their guard down after the second attack. They were not expecting another one.

There was one other reason this armed convoy of troops and supplies was attacked. It was reported by his spies that Roran Stronghammer was among them, protecting the shipment. Though after removing all the soldiers' helmets, it was found that he was not there.

Quite a disappointment for him. He looked forward to capturing such an important leader to Rauthr, the new resistance. It meant 'misfortune' because of the betrayal everyone had suffered from Eragon. Also because of Eragon's actions, they plan to bring about his misfortune.

He wiped the blood off his sword and put it back in its sheath. His men were busy gathering all the bodies to be burnt in a large fire. The burnt corpses would send a message to all that opposed the king.

Seth was one of four generals that served his majesty, Eragon. He came into service a few days after Eragon rose to power. It was quite an unpleasant day, for the king had made his generals. People that originally resisted him but when they were turned into shades, they gave their allegiance. Their original identities gone. No longer the person that they were.

Instead they now go by the names of Seth, Legion, Zolona and Culdreth. They were the most powerful shades ever seen. Much to Seth's distaste, Legion was the strongest among them and was seen not just as a shade but truly as a demonic being.

They were all feared for different things throughout the land. Legion known for his ruthless tortures of the mind and body. Zolona is known for her being manipulative. She is also feared for her skills in dark magic. Culdreth was known for his creative yet brutal ways of dispatching enemies. And Seth was known for his intelligence and feasting on the flesh of men.

Eragon shared a lot of these traits with his evil servants.

Seth had to wonder how his king would react to his failure in capturing his famed cousin.

No doubt the others would point out his failure and won't let him forget it.

That was another thing he hated, trying to compete with the others for Eragon's favour.

Seth was brought out of his thoughts when one of his soldiers approached him.

"My l-lord, the bodies have been dealt with. What shall we do with s-supplies?" The soldier stuttered.

He stared his soldier with his blood red eyes, how he reeked of fear. It was disgusting. He looked as if he was about to piss himself.

"Take as much as you can. What you cannot bring, burn it" He said.

"Y-yes my lord, right away my lord"

* * *

Seth and his company of a thousand men made their way back to the capital of the Empire, the great city of Uru'bean, on horseback. As he rode through the streets he witnessed beatings and executions of traitors happen throughout the city. It made him grin in delight, especially when he witnessed the sentence 'death by spikes'. It was a cruel way to die, which was what brought a smile to his face, one of Culdreth and Eragon's creative executions.

A man would be tied to a wooden post firmly upright. Then massive spikes would be hammered into your palms and feet. They would wait five minutes before moving up a little on your arms and legs and hammer the next spike in and so on and so forth. Soon your body be impaled with spikes all over, the final blow was to the head after the rest of the body was covered though the victim would be dead before then.

Magic was used to keep the victim awake and survive longer to truly enjoy everything the death sentence had to offer, which namely was pain. The screams of agony erupting around the city was music to his ears. It was the sound of a new era, Eragon had finally solidified his accession to the throne and was now seen by everyone as the new king. It was either that or die, he preferred when people resisted. That way he could carry out their death sentence.

His soldiers were tense as they watched the cruel executions be carried out by magicians and soldiers alike. The worst way to be killed was a sentence called 'death by oblivion'. It was more of a symbolic name to the true horror of the sentence. The sentence had only been used once just to try it out and see if it worked and it did. It actually made him shudder. Not even a shade could escape it, it was unnerving and he pushed the thought away from his mind.

Seth's men went to the army barracks, he guessed they would be drinking to drown out the horrific noises coming from around the city. Seth however made his way to the citadel. The guards let him pass with no problem. He entered and made his way to the throne room to report his mission to the king.

As he approached the door he found the other three generals waiting at the door. They all smiled and flashed their pointed teeth. Zolona was a pale tanned woman with a good figure. Culdreth had a more muscular build and was deathly pale. Legion was a large man or shade. He was built very well and also deathly pale. In fact the only one that didn't look as white as snow was Zolona. She was slightly tanned but only slightly. He noted that they were all wearing black tunics and black leggings. They all wore maroon robes.

Legion stepped forward to greet Seth. His pointed fangs and blood red eyes studied him closely.

"Seth, we heard you failed your mission" Legion said. His voice was deep but it echoed and multiple voices spoke at once in unison when he spoke. It created his saying that struck fear into the hearts of men 'We are Legion, for we are many'. It was true, there were many spirits within him.

"I did not fail. I ambushed the convoy successfully. Only one thing was missing, Stronghammer" He answered back.

"Same difference, the main reason you went there was to capture Roran and you failed. Wait till the king hears about this" Legion said smugly. Seth gritted his teeth in anger. The four shades worked tirelessly to bring each other down and make themselves look good in front of Eragon.

"Enough of this, the king is waiting. And you all know how he loves to wait" Zolona said and pushed the doors to the throne room open.

Their all made their way to the foot of the throne were they all bowed in a row in front of elf dressed in bright blue sapphire armour. He wore a sapphire close helmet, he face was not visible. His gauntlets were made out of diamonds. He beckoned for them to rise.

"How did your mission go Seth?" Eragon asked.

"It was good and bad" He said looking at the floor slightly.

"Why is that?"

"I ambushed the convoy carrying supplies and took it from them. But Roran Stronghammer was not among them at all"

"Leave us" The king said and the other three shades left without a word.

Eragon leaned forward on his throne.

"What do you mean Roran was not among them. I thought your spy said he was" The king said, his tone held no emotion.

"I thought so too but he was not there" He said quietly. Eragon stood and made his way in front of Seth. Brown eyes stared into red ones.

"So your spy had false information. Either that or we have a traitor in our midst"

"I guess so your majesty-" He was cut off when the king moved as fast as lightning and a fist connected with the side of Seth's face. He was sent flying backwards halfway across the throne room floor.

"You guess so?! A traitor is among us and all you can say is 'I guess so'?!" Eragon growled.

Seth coughed up blood and struggled to get back on his feet. The blow was extremely painful. The gauntlets and Eragon's entire armour had magic weaved into them. The magic was so powerful that his armour was considered to be the most powerful, strongest and effective armour to have ever existed. It would take a lot to damage it. The gauntlets were a nasty piece of work. Spells to strengthen them and also a knockback spell that could be used at will when Eragon wanted to use it or not. It was used to increase the damage dealt in a punch.

"Sorry your majesty. You are right, a traitor is among us" he murmured.

"Of course I am right! Go now and find this traitor. I sentence him or her to death by spikes and you shall carry out the order. Now go" Eragon said and returned to his throne.

Seth quickly scrambled and ran out of the room. He made his way to his quarters. He was about to enter his room when Legion appeared in front of him and would not let him pass.

"Something you want?" Seth asked.

"We want to help you find and kill the traitor"

"How is it that you always know what is going on?"

"You are the smart one. Your figure it out" Legion smirked. Seth just clenched his fists in frustration. Before grinning, showing his teeth.

"Then let us go to Ceunon. A traitor awaits us"

**Rhord P.O.V**

The silver haired elf had a sword pressed against another elf's neck.

"Very good, you have come a long way in your training" Said the elf with the sword pressed against him.

Rhord put away his sword and helped the other elf up.

"Thank you Líef. It is only because I have a great mentor" Rhord said.

Líef smiled and brushed dirt off of his brown tunic and leggings. He retrieved his sword that was on the ground and put it back in its sheath. The training session was interrupted when another came into the forest clearing.

"Rhord, Líef! Come with me. Queen Arya has requested your presence" The silver haired elf said. He was very big for an elf, in fact he was a relative of Lord Däthedr. He took over position after his cousin was killed, his name was Ophion or Lord Ophion. Ophion was also Rhord's father. They both had silver hair.

"Of course father. Lead the way" Rhord said.

They walked through the beautiful city of Ellesméra. It never ceased to amaze him. It's beauty was unrivalled with any other city in Alagaësia. It was said that Eragon and his dragon Saphira once stayed here for training from another Rider.

Rhord was young at the time but now he had grown. He practiced sword play and magic with his mentor Líef, a young elf of the age of fifty. He was present during the time of Eragon's betrayal. No one truly knew why the Rider did betray them. There was many speculations and guesses from what they knew from Queen Arya.

His mentor had told him of the horrible day and the days that followed. Arya was still fleeing with the thousands of soldiers with her when out of nowhere four shades appeared. They caused havoc and destruction among the fleeing soldiers. They had been sent to capture Arya and then flee back to the capital but they failed in their mission due to so many elves being present.

Ever since that day the rebel group Rauthr was formed and was based in Ellesméra since it was the safest place. Surda also was another place of operations for the group. No one knew how long Surda would hold out against Eragon and his armies. It was only a matter of time before the small country was invaded and wiped out. King Orrin had worked tirelessly to create a massive army from all of Surda's able bodied men. They would still work as blacksmiths or merchants but they would be trained with the sword and ready to fight at a moments notice.

They walked towards Tialdarí Hall. As they entered the hall, they found in the middle of the room was a large table in front of the throne. This table had lots of documents on it and a large map of the land along with little things that looked like chess pieces standing on top of the map. Arya was leaning on the table studying the map before her and talking with her advisers. Ophion approached the queen.

"Your grace. I have brought Rhord and Líef here"

The queen of the elves gestured for them to come stand by the table, Rhord stood on the opposite side with his mentor. He wasn't sure why the queen would want him but he would be happy to serve her, even if it meant giving his life.

"Greetings. I imagine you are both wondering why I asked you here" Arya said.

Both young elves nodded.

"Rhord, you are extremely young but are more skilled in the ways of a sword and magic than a lot of elves. You are sixteen now and have come of age. I have a mission for you, your mentor Líef and Livisa" The queen said.

His heart stopped beating for a moment, Livisa was coming with them? That was too good to be true. She was a beautiful elf with violet eyes, black hair and a perfect face. She was seventeen, one year older than himself and he was love struck from the moment he first saw her. They were good friends and did many things together.

"Why is Livisa coming with us your majesty?" Líef asked, he must have been very curious as to why the queen would send three young elves on a mission together.

"Your mission is to head to Ceunon. We have a spy there that has been found out. Two shades are looking for him and we need to get him out of there before they find him. If they manage to find him they will learn everything, who our spies are in the Empire, where our troops are moving and when supply convoys will make their way to Ellesméra" Arya explained.

Líef had a confused look on his face. "Excuse me your majesty. But why would a spy know so much information. It would be dangerous if he was found out and had so much knowledge on our operations"

He had to agree, it was stupid for a spy to know so much when they had the chance of being caught.

"Our spy is not ordinary person. It is Lord Vern of Ceunon. He knows everything that goes on in his city and naturally would know of our movements. Your job is to get him out of there, or silence him before the shades find out he works for us. Livisa is going with you because of her exceptional skills with a bow, she can take out Lord Vern from a distance if need be. Are you up to the task?" Arya asked.

"We would be honoured your grace" Rhord said and Líef nodded in agreement. The queen smiled.

"Good, you will leave tonight. Take all the supplies you need and I wish you a speedy and safe journey" Arya said and went back to talking with her advisers and pointing out things on the war map.

He took that as a sign to leave and pulled Líef away with him, apparently that stupid blond haired elf thought the queen would say more and stayed there standing. He can be smart but he does have his moments, any elf could tell you that.

* * *

Packing for the journey was easy enough, he grabbed two sets of clothes, five hundred gold coins and some food that would last about five days. He had been trained to pack lightly and that is what he did. He strapped all his supplies to his horse. The sun was going down and the moon could be seen, it was almost time to leave. He rode his horse over to the entrance of Ellesméra and saw Líef waiting for him.

They both smiled to each other, they had both packed lightly and were ready for a long journey ahead. That was when two more horses came around the corner and approached them. They carried not only Livisa but a tonne of stuff. Someone had obviously not told her about the importance of packing lightly. She glared at the two elves for staring.

"What, I am not allowed to bring what I want?" She asked.

He just shook his head.

"Has no one told you of the concept 'pack lightly'?" He asked, she just shook her head.

"For our mission we only need to carry essentials and take as little as possible to maximise speed. Here let me help you" Líef said.

Much to Livisa's disgust, Líef removed almost everything she had packed with her. She was left a few coins, a change of clothes and some food to last her a few days. She could not believe it, they get rid of so much of her stuff. It almost made him laugh but he knew if he did, Livisa would kill him. Líef on the other hand laughed when he saw her expression. Luckily he was older and so Livisa could not hurt him.

"Come now, in the real world you never have luxuries with you. If everyone did then no one would have won the war" Líef said. Livisa just made a humph sound.

"Now that we don't have to carry an entire bedroom with us, let us be off" Rhord said and their journey began.

* * *

Riding through the thick forest of Du Weldenvarden was not as easy as he thought it would be. On many occasions he and Livisa fell off their horse because they got hit by a branch they could not see while they rode. Líef had no problems though and laughed at them.

The latest and greatest fall was when his horse jumped over a log and while in the air his head came into contact with a solid branch. He was flipped off his horse and landed face first in the mud. Livisa laughed at him but hit the same branch when it was her turn and landed right next to him in the mud. They both spat mud out of their mouths.

"I thought this would be a fun adventure" Livisa complained. He had to agree, he did not expect to be stopped by his forest home when he left for a mission.

"When you are faced with the threat of encountering a shade, this mission is not so fun" Líef said to them.

"Fair point. How long until we make it to Ceunon?" Livisa asked.

"Possibly two weeks, maybe more at the rate we are going at" Líef answered her.

_She just had to ask didn't she_ He thought.

They got back onto their horses and continued through the forest. When you weren't knocked off you horse, it was actually a fun and enjoyable ride. This was going to be one interesting adventure.

* * *

**There we go, hope you liked it. Who are the shades? Who were they before? All shall be answered in the future! You may be able to guess one but no way you will be able to guess all of them. Some of you are thinking 'Challenge accepted' and to them I say good luck bro. Well anyway, I shall see all of you at the next chapter! That has become like my ending trade mark "See you all at the next chapter!" Or very similar. Oh well, cheerio people, please review and all that jazz. And if you see any mistakes that I missed, please point them out to me.  
Also if you are wondering what Eragon looks like in his armour, imagine glass armour from Skyrim. And google close helmet if you don't know what that is.  
**


End file.
